


So This Is Basically Sean's Story

by AnnaOkegom



Series: Other Stuff [2]
Category: SU OCs RP
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comedy, Jokes, Other, Parody, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/pseuds/AnnaOkegom
Summary: Here we can analyze what Sean's stories REALLY are.
Series: Other Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706953





	1. Outside the World

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am working at the next story, I swear. I'm on the middle right now.  
> But I just had to do this. I'm sorry--

_The Exterior of the World_ is a story with the premise of peeking into the sad life of a half-human half-rock boy who was technically kidnapped and kept hostage by aliens so they can study him. Not creepy at all. And alongside a beautiful plot, we have equally cool and sympathethic characters! Those are:

Bean Macartas ~~(it doesn't actually have the same pronunciation but who cares)~~ is a boy whose age depends on the chapter you're reading. In one of the chapters he discovers that he inherited some rad powers from his Mom's side of the family, but this doesn't matter at all, because Bean's true super power is his power of talking to people! Also, Bean has Mommy Issues™, and will start getting traumatized in this story! Yay!

Seawater is one of Bean's adoptive Moms! She is probably the most sane Mom Bean can rely on to keep him safe, but Bean is a super r e b e l and doesn't listen when she tells him not to run away. This makes Seawater sad. Seawater enjoys keeping Bean trapped on his room.

Olivia is Bean's other adoptive Mom. While Seawater tends to smother Sean, Olivia likes putting Bean in dangerous situations and then laugh and make jokes about it; it is not confirmed if she does this to try and kill Bean and slack off work yet. Because both of them don't know how to raise Bean, Olivia and Seawater argue literally all the time, traumatizing poor Bean often.

The only one of Bean's biological parents he has is his Dad, Finland, because his Mom Azure left to go buy space cigarettes right after he was born (Bean still eagerly waits for the day she'll come back). But honestly, Finland's existence doesn't really matter since, y'know, Finland kinda is an experiment too and is trapped in the messed up utopia that the evil alien scientists built, and is only of the few sane humans on that place. I wonder if they ever do, you know, wild parties if you know what I mean.

These are our beautiful initial characters! But during the series, Bean meets even more people. Like for example, the day he ends up finding a corrupted alien who is also prisoner of the messed up alien organization, and affectionately nicknames her "Stinky" ~~(like everything this is just a joke i love her i swear)~~ because of a characteristic that you can probably guess which. In the end though Seawater and Olivia disapprove of his friendship so Bean ends up poofing Stinky and getting some trauma in the process.

But that's nothing compared to what happens NEXT! While Bean is seeking the comfort of his biological Mom in her room (and wondering why it smells so much like cigarettes) he ends up finding a pistol. But then Bean discovers that there's someone in the pistol, and thus, Amazon Forest joins the story! Amazon Forest has a Sad Past™ and is pissed because Bean's Mom Azure misunderstood her saying that she wanted the pistol and sent her to prison inside the pistol. 

So because of this Amazon tries to murder our happy boi protagonist. Bean ends up in a funk and Seawater tells him not to go after Amazon, but as the r e b e l he is, Bean goes after her anyway. Seawater and Olivia get mad about this and start chasing the two so they can murder Amazon, but in response, Bean and Amazon fuse together creating a character who is as cold and stoic as a wall made of ice: Turkey. 

Seawater gets sad because Bean is not there anymore, but Olivia doesn't because if Bean isn't there, she has no job to do. So Turkey goes to the Spaceship Store to find some cool ships near them and unfuses, bringing back Bean and Amazon. Amazon decides she has to go because her planet needs her (Note: Amazon died on the way back to her home planet) so she says bye to Bean, because both of them seem to have forgotten that she just tried to kill him.

With all this, we can conclude that _The Exterior of the World_ is a very educative story and teaches us that even if your Mom left you in the possession of an organization of evil alien scientists and you have bad parents, you can still get awesome powers of talking to people. 

*Cuts to Bean seriously needing therapy as Seawater and Olivia scream at each other, Finland surfs on the beach and Amazon plots other ways to kill Bean*


	2. A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Mission AKA An Excuse For Me To Introduce The Characters' Fusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i should really work on the next story huh  
> also me:  
> (it's just a joke i swear i'll get it out soon--)

Ah, yes, continuing Bean Macartas' story. It's not actually a continuation since it's set between chapters 3 and 4 of the other story. This means that sadly, Amazon Forest does not appear here as she is still suffering in silence inside Azure's pistol, so any Amazon fans can get out now (no i'm just kidding, even if you're an amazon fan you can stay).

So _The Fusion Story_ is about Bean breaking free of the evil organization's control for a while (not really) and going on an expedition on another planet. Yay! But then they forgot to check if the planet's atmosphere had oxygen and Bean ended up suffocating to death. Except that didn't happen at all.

Accompanying Bean, Seawater and Olivia we also have four new characters: Kitty, Tree, Pat and Silver. They are all very mean to Bean but he doesn't care and keeps trying to be friends with them. Oh, and also Bean's PTSD seems to have started kicking in since now he's having dreams; and spoiler alert, it's revealed to be memories of his Mom in the end.

When they arrive in the planet, Kitty gets pissed because she thinks that Bean is actually his Mom Azure, but before she can kill him, Bean's Plot Armor intervenes and saves him, thus keeping the story from reaching a premature ending. Seeing that Bean is shaken up after being physically intimidated especially since he's a child, Seawater comes up with a flawless solution: dumping millions of math and physics problems on him, because that's what Good Moms do! #seawaterbestmom2020

In the next chapter things actually start happening. Bean finds a cave and decides to hide in it until the end of the mission so Seawater wouldn't give him even more math problems to solve, but she gets inside anyway, and the whole cave falls above their heads. Seawater is on her death bed but even so she still wants Bean to do her math problems so she doesn't let him leave and they end up fusing. The name of their fusion is Calculator, in homage of the method Bean was using to cheat on the tests Seawater gave him.

Olivia thinks Calculator is cool since now she doesn't have to take care of Bean or put up with Seawater. But once again Kitty ruins everything and makes Calculator unfuse, thus also making Seawater poof. This makes Olivia mad because now she'll have to be a _single mother_ to Bean. Bean gets sad and Olivia takes him on a walk in which they find some crazy giant birds. They're all taking care of their own lives until Bean goes to see them and ends up having his Ipad stolen and the birds want to kill him.

Bean and Olivia fuse into someone named Andes and Seawater comes back and starts asking Andes so many questions they unfuse off-screen. Then Bean discovers that his dreams are actually Azure's memories and that is an excuse for Seawater and Olivia to fight (good. it was getting too calm around here), but Bean suggests they all go on a road trip together. Bean ends up getting kidnapped (but at least he got his Ipad back, yay!) and is almost fed to a bunch of ugly baby birds, but once again his Plot Armor saves him, this time in the form of Cha-Cha, Seawater and Olivia's fusion.

Then they all have to leave. They run out of fuel and Tree, Pat and Silver start arguing over who is going to go and refuel the ship. Bean gives them a speech about how doing that wouldn't be something to be ashamed of, and inspires them to go all together! But once he steps foot on the place, Bean understand why they were arguing, since the place is so hot he almost melts to death and ends up with third-degree burns in both hands. The End.

 _The Fusion Story_ gives the message that fusion saves lives, so if you can, fuse with the people around you (BUT NOT DURING QUARANTINE, SOCIAL DISTANCING, PEOPLE). 

What is the next story gonna be about? Is Bean's trauma going to hit the roof with its events? Is Amazon Forest going to appear again, or is she really dead? Is Kitty going to come and ruin everything again? WHO KNOWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha funny  
> C O ME D Y  
> anyway 1 like and i'll set this as my pfp: https://i.redd.it/utz7aq6idbj01.png (pls like i just want an excuse to have a cursed pfp i beg you--)


End file.
